1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that performs information processing in a computer and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a display apparatus (hereafter referred to as “display”) is used to display information in working with a computer.
There are various types of computers, including a desktop computer in which a display is separated from a main unit, and a notebook (laptop) computer in which a display unit is connected by a hinge to a main unit that a keyboard is disposed on.
As such a desktop computer is stationary or installed at a fixed place, it does not need to be so compact, and rather needs a large screen to display information as much as possible for efficient work.
On the other hand, a notebook computer is favored by an office worker as it is convenient to carry, because of reduction in size when not in use by closing a display section to be overlapped on a main unit, and because of being an integrated apparatus that does not require other device to perform data processing. However, emphasis on transportability results in reduction in size of a display section as a computer is miniaturized, leading to deterioration in work efficiency.
Additionally, there is the demand for further transportability of a computer, due to the business trend where a conference using sophisticated wireless network inside a company is encouraged and a worker is not given a fixed seat in the office any more.
When a worker moves with a computer in a company, he or she always carries documents and stationery together. In this regard, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 08-044458 discloses the computer provided with a tray to be pulled out so as to enhance its transportability.
However, the conventional computers have the following problems in terms of improving compactness and transportability: (1) a desktop computer lacks in portability as it is composed of a display, a main unit and a keyboard that are relatively large and disposed separately; (2) a notebook computer has excellent portability, but is inconvenient for carrying other articles together; (3) the computer disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 08-044458 has transportability by keeping articles in the tray provided in the main unit thereof, but requires widening the thickness of its main unit, which makes the computer large.